<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spirits by kitschy666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606154">spirits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschy666/pseuds/kitschy666'>kitschy666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, didn’t watch this show as a kid so Please allow me this one thing, its like. approval kinda, yue is the moon but i’m sure that’s pretty obvious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschy666/pseuds/kitschy666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they be soft vibin under the moon</p>
<p>inspired by the song lover, please stay by nothing but thieves so go cry to that if u want</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spirits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>listen up yes i wrote this as a klance fic and yes that version with their names is still up on my account but i cba to write another version of this when the imagery works so perfectly with zukka and i can’t believe i didn’t see it</p>
<p>also big f @ voltron for using the red/blue fire/water thing and making s8 a pile of horseshit but they all give me a bisexual outlet so chef’s kiss to that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't desperate. Each had the other and in that moment they were certain of it; this was a moment they saved for the fatigue of an autumn evening.</p>
<p>Sokka gazed in silent awe as the shoulder of Zuko’s top layer danced down the pale expanse of his arm, pausing to rest in the crease of his elbow. He ran delicate, raindrop traces over the boy’s chest in calming sweeps, provoking tranquil gasps and fluttering lids.</p>
<p>Sokka placed tentative kisses along his collarbone, crescents waxing and waning along his arms, his back, his neck. A small gasp escaped the fire prince’s throat and Sokka grasped the opportunity to press his lips to his own. </p>
<p>Honeysuckle, he mused.</p>
<p>Unspoken vows were exchanged in the heat of locked minds as Zuko’s finger tips danced in accordance with every third note in the silent waltz in his head. Sokka removed his hands gently from Zuko’s upper arms; nimble fingers trickled around his ribs and jutted hipbones like honey on its stick, sending soft impulses around the boy’s body, and pushing his heart into his throat.</p>
<p>Sokka sensed a hitch and his eyes reached heavenward to pools of amber - his fingers followed suit to run a thumb across heavy, feathered lashes; to brush away stray freckles that danced upon the the bridge of his nose; to silence his bitten, parted lips.</p>
<p>
  <i>It’s okay.</i>
</p>
<p>A wash of light fell upon both figures under the yellowing warmth of a harvest moon, and Sokka could make out every crease in Zuko’s skin. His florid complexion made for an endearing glow and Sokka felt himself falling in love all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>